


Elias and Eskild: Domesticity

by isakbeanie



Series: Alt Er Gay [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Will add more tags as I go!, probably no angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakbeanie/pseuds/isakbeanie
Summary: Snapshots of Eskild and Elias' life together, featuring all their friends. Each chapter will be its own time and date. I'll be posting screenshots of text/social media updates as well!





	1. September 1, 2017. 16:17.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on my fic! My last Elias x Eskild fic got a positive reaction, so I decided to make it a chaptered one. Hope you like it!

September 1, 2017. 16:17.

Eskild looked nervously at the real estate agent tapping her foot on the brand new linoleum. Elias was officially 17 minutes and 43 seconds late to signing the lease on their very own apartment.

The real estate agent sighed for what must have been the twentieth time, and said, “Mr. Tryggvason, if today is not suitable for Mr. Bakkoush, we can always push this appointment back. I must warn you, I am booked well into next week.”  
Eskild ran a hand through his hair as he checked his phone for the fifth time. “I’m really sorry. He’ll be here, I swear! Just another 5 minutes. Please.”

At 16:27, Elias came bursting through the door panting and heaving. He was still in his blue practice jersey and cleats, which Eskild told him a hundred times to not walk on the pavement in.  
“Finally! Come sign this, hurry up,” Eskild huffed in Elias’ direction.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Elias said, “soccer practice ran really late.” The real estate agent rolled her eyes at his sweaty nature and scrunched her nose while handing him a black pen. “Very well Mr. Bakkoush, I just need your signature here, and your initials here.”  
Twenty minutes later, after handshakes and the down-payment was officially made, Elias plopped down on their couch, and grinned over in Eskild’s direction. “Are you happy, babe?” Eskild turned around and rolled his eyes.

“Of course I’m happy! I’m just thinking of all the moving we’ll have to do. Boxes to unpack, things to hang up, a housewarming party to plan...”  
Elias chuckled and said, “Don’t stress, habibi. I’ll send a text to the boys, see if they’re available. Alright?”

Eskild waved him off, “I’m already sending a text to Even. He says he’ll bring the guys to your house tomorrow bright and early, at 9.”


	2. September 2, 2017. 10:17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias posts on Instagram.

 


	3. September 8,2017. 19:53.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias and Eskild host a housewarming party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I really love the idea of Eskild in party mode while Elias is a little more subdued... Hope you like it!

**September 8, 2017. 19:53.**

“Mikael! Stop playing Justin Bieber!” Elias called from the punch bowl in the kitchen.

Noora danced up behind him, with Eva attached to her hip, chugging a bottle of...something. “Let him live a little! Nobody got hurt playing a little Justin Bieber,” she said, laughing as Eva chattered excitedly about their first date at one of his concerts.

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

_Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

_Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas_

_Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza_

_Despacito_

_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

_Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

Elias turned around to see Mikael and Yousef doing a complicated body roll in time with the bass, as Eva twirled around Noora. Isak was following Even around begging him to stop filming everything, and “please just come join the party!” Even eventually came to a stop in front of Elias, and shoved his ridiculously expensive camera in his face. Elias can remember Isak complained for weeks about how the thing cost as much as two months rent, but it was always in Even’s hand, so Elias figured it must have gotten its money’s worth. “So,” Even began, “For being the two oldest guys around, you were the last to shack up! Any thoughts, now that you’re here?” Right when Elias opened his mouth to respond, Eskild

Even eventually came to a stop in front of Elias, and shoved his ridiculously expensive camera in his face. Elias can remember Isak complained for weeks about how the thing cost as much as two months rent, but it was always in Even’s hand, so Elias figured it must have gotten its money’s worth. 

“So,” Even began, “For being the two oldest guys around, you were the last to shack up! Any thoughts, now that you’re here?” Right when Elias opened his mouth to respond, Eskild leapt into the room, in his sparkly tights and mesh shirt. Eskild threw his arm around Elias’ neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “We’re so happy to be here!” Eskild enthusiastically announced, “I honestly never doubted that we would get here,” Isak snorted impressively at that, “and as for how long it took, well, you can’t rush perfection!”

Elias nodded along, and wrapped an arm around Eskild’s waist. “Yeah, totally. We’re really glad to be here and really glad to have all our friends celebrating with us tonight. Thanks again for filming, man!”

“See, Isak, I told you they would appreciate my filming!” Even cried as Isak dragged him away.

Eskild chuckled and set down his drink. Elias wrapped both arms around his waist, as Eskild’s hands clutched the back of his neck. “Having a fun time?” Eskild murmured softly in the space between them. Elias looked into his kohl lined eyes, and pressed a thumb to his soft pink lips.

“Any time with you is the best time,” Elias said just as softly, “But yes, I’m having a great time tonight.” Eskild grinned and kissed him softly, before whirling around and taking Elias’ hand. “Let’s go dance instead of hiding in the kitchen.”

Mutasim clapped Elias on the shoulder as they made their way into the living room and announced, “I’m so happy for you man! I know how long it took you guys to get here.” Elias smiled fondly, “We wouldn’t be here without your endless advice though, seriously.”

Mutta laughed, “Well sometimes all you need is a third person point of view to help you see things clearly. Emotions tend to cloud judgment. I’m always gonna be here for you both."

Elias walked over to Eva and Noora, who were dancing along to whatever pop song Yousef had just chosen. “Eliiiiaaaaasss,” Eva slurred happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Hi Eva, having fun?” He asked, looking over to Noora who was rolling her eyes fondly. “The beeeesst time! I’m so glad you and Eskild got together. He really really loves you!” Noora took that as her cue to grab Eva back from Elias, and said, “We’re going to grab some water.”

Elias sipped some of his own soda while surveying the room. He saw Yousef and Mikael trying to teach Isak how to dance, while Even filmed it, and he saw Mutta and Adam sitting on the couch with Linn and Eskild, trying to convince her to dance with them. As he locked eyes with Eskild, surrounded by his friends, he knew that he belonged here with them, in his new home.

 


	4. September 8, 2017. 23:38.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias gets a text.


	5. September 11, 2017. 01:32.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora posts an instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. If you liked it, please drop a kudos or comment!


End file.
